What I could never forget
by Naru the Miko
Summary: InuYasha tried to kill Kagome, for Kikyo...Sango saves her. Will love come out of this? SangoKagome Yuri. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story…because hell I like Yuri, but I really needed to start writing again. My other stories….aren't good so please, don't read them! (I'll take 'em down some day.) NOW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE FEMALE/FEMALE STOP READYING RIGHT NOW!

If you please, I would like reviews…. 

What I could never forget: By Naruthemiko

Chapter One- What happened

"It has been almost 5 years sense it had happened," said the woman in a soft whisper as

she looked out in her yard through the small window. As she looked on she couldn't stop

thinking. "Why….why did all this happen," said the woman sad anger. The woman

slowly tells herself, You don't need to worry about this…its done and over, you never

have to talk or see him again…its all in the past….500 years ago. She backs away from

the window slowly going back to what she was doing. She asks herself, why can't I stop

thinking about this….why! I thought…I thought I stopped thinking about this when I

left…maybe…I need to just think about it again remember…once more.

Flashback ( Erm, yes "she" was here the whole time!  )

"Inuyasha…I've always loved you…I want to be with you," says a woman's voice cold

and hungry. The woman's voice keeps going, "Why will you not come with me to hell?

What do you have left to live for!" says the woman in a half-yell. "Kikyo, I have

nothing left to live for! I want to be with you, but your "other half" is still alive and here!

What do I do with her? What do you want me to do with that copy of you!" yells

Inuyasha looking down at the woman in front of him eyes ablaze. "Inu-baby, I want you

to….kill her…," Kikyo's voice trails off. Shocked he says wide eyed, "K-kikyo…I

couldn't….h-how could I do that…" says Inuyasha as he backs away from the woman in

front of him. "Inuyasha, you don't love me? You want to see me die…because my copy

is slowly stealing my soul away from me!" Kikyo yells coldly walking up to put her face

in her lovers. "Kikyo…" he keeps talking, "I would never want to see you die….but

Kagome….I don't want to-" Kikyo stops him, "You want to see me die then, I thought

you loved me!" Kikyo yells as she slaps him hard in the face leavening a mark where her

hand had hit. Inuyasha lowers his head slowly not wanting to say what he was about to

say, "Kikyo, love…I'll-I'll kill her for you," he whispers softly head still down.

Kagome gasps and says to herself, "Why…I thought…" she leans her back back to the

tree, falling to the ground…trying to fight back her tears. She slowly says, "I have to

run…I have to get out of here!" she slowly raises, getting off the tree not waiting to make

a sound, as she gets of the tree and starts to walk….she steps on a twig. snap

"Kikyo….she's here," Inuyasha says slowly turning to face where Kagome had stepped.

Kagome stops too scared to move, she turns her head to look at the man she thought she

loved. "K-kagome…" Inuyasha says as he moves to her. He lowers his head and cracks

his hands. Kagome's eyes go wide as she turns and runs through Inuyasha's forest. She

runs as fast as her legs could take her, running into branches bushes, everything. She

didn't care, she just wanted to live and get away from this-this DEMON! As she runs she

slipped in some mud she cries to herself, "why…why would he do this! I've done-

done….everything!" tears running down her once pinkish cheeks. Sniffing she raises to

face her one true fear. Gold eyes look down into her sad brown ones, not wanting to look

away. He slowly says, "Kagome, this has to be done, for my love! I'll make this

painless…" Kagome starts to cry more and whimpers. "I've…done things for you, I've

been here for you…" her voice cracks from the crying but she whispers "I-I

love'd…you!" she chocks out. She slowly gets to her feet…turning to face her old love

looking him deep in the eyes. "Kagome, I never loved you! I'm gonna kill you for my

loves soul! DIE KA-GO-ME!" he yells as he jumps at her claws out ready to attack.

Kagome drops to her kneels holding her head crying, she looks up and sees she wasn't

hit…..yet. She jumps to her feet and starts to run trying to get away. When suddenly she

feels a sharp pain in her arm and back, she slowly looks down her arm….there was a

huge gash on it…from her shoulder down….she knew it was a deep cut….she didn't even

need to look at her back to know what was wrong with it. She tells herself crying from

the pain, "I can't sto-stop, I ha-ve to keep moving." She falls to her right kneel, in pain

whimpering. "I-I must be close….to" she pants "….the well…." she whispers as she trys

to get to her feet and keep running. She says to herself, "I can't…move my arm! Damn

him…." She slowly raises pulling her left arm to hold her right, starting to walk slowly to

where she thinks the well should be. She stops and leans on a tree next to her and has a

breather. As Kagome slowly looks into the clearing she sees someone she never thought

she'd see again, there stood her best friend looking off into the nights sky. Kagome

looked on, she had never seen song so….happy. The more she looked the more pain

washed over her, so she slowly stepped out into the clearing Sango was in, looking at her

dear friend she fell in front of her friend. Sango slowly looked at her….face changing to

that of happiness to that of shock and sadness. Sango ran to her, eyes never leavening her.

When Sango got to her, she fell to her knees tears in her eyes, she sad "k-kagome…how-

no who did this to you!" she yelled in shock, as she slowly started to cry more. Kagome

not being able to move any part of her body cried on the ground. Sango looked at her

friend, in sadness, her back was bleeding everywhere….her once clean white shirt was

red…with her blood…not that there was much of a shirt left seeing as how only the left

half was left. She looked on, now looking at her right arm…she wanted to scream she

never thought anyone could do this to sweet Kagome. Sango leans down to Kagome and

whispers to her, "Do I need to take you….to the well?" Kagome is slow to answer, she

knows she is losing too much blood…she chocks out what she can,

"Inuyasha……attack….get away….must…" Sango gasps, and crys more as she hears

Kagomes words. She slowly whispers, "I'm going to….pick you up and take you home."

She keeps going, "I'm going to need to turn you over, okay?" Kagome whimpers, but

nods as best she can on the ground. Sango leans down more taking Kagomes's good side

in her hands, she slowly moves her to her front…trying very hard not to hurt her dear

friend. Kagome lets out a loud cry when she lands on her back, but slowly looks up to

Sango. She had only seen Sango cry a few times they have been together. Sango only

cried when her little brother died. Sango leans down and takes kagome slowly in her

arms, her right arm around Kagome's neck going down under her arm..her other arm

around her legs holding her close. Kagome leans her head to Sango's shoulder and closes

her eyes…and slowly goes into darkness, but she never thought that would be the last

time she saw her dear friend, the person that saved her life.

Well, I'm done for now. I hope ya'll liked it….I would LOVE reviews, so if you like this please review and I will post more!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I am sorry I didn't update sooner! Here we go.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and looked out her window once more. She sighed to herself, "I guess that did me some good….but I wonder….if Sango is ok." She thinks to herself, she did save me…but what happened to her. She sighed again, "Damn this…damn him," she said has her hand hit the window. She looks to the well, lost in thought. Could I go back? Could I see her? She blinks at the well lost in thought. I have been working on my powers, she thought as her hand rested on the window. She closes her eyes lost in thought…I want to…but…I'm scared. Her eyes pop open and her hands go to fists, she yells "I will go back, and I will find and thank her!" She rushing out of the kitchen running to her room sliding on the floor on her way. She slips a bid and lands on her side "…ouch." Slowly she gets back up and walks slowly and calmly into her room she looks around wondering what she would need. She thinks to herself, "Maybe I should grap some arrows, miko cloths…" She nods slowly speaking softly, "Yes, that's what I'll get."

Kagome slowly walked to the well house arrows on one shoulder and bow in hand, her cloths were – of course her miko outfit, red and white as always. Her hair up just like Kikyos. She sighed, "Kikyo…" Her eyes open slowly, she was at the well house…and she couldn't stop shacking. She didn't want to go back, she didn't want to see him. Yet slowly, she opened the door and walked inside looking around the well house, it was dark and not welcoming. Then her eyes landed on the well, the thing she hated most. She slowly walked to the well and rested her hand on it as things she didn't want to remember popped into her mind. Yet, she couldn't just walk back inside her house. She needed to go back, she needed to find Sango….and she wouldn't leave again till she did.

She was there again, but it wasn't the same. When she was about to go up the plants, she saw they weren't there! Kagome looked around she saw a ladder, she was in shock…did someone know she was coming back? She slowly climbed out of the well, not really sure what to do or say. Sitting on the wells side she looked around, it kinda looked like her well house…just younger? Kagome walked to the door and slowly pushed it open. Right when she did however something came flying at her! She landed hard on her back, she yelped "Ow!" There was someone above her, she couldn't really see who it was, but…at the same time she knew. Tears started to come down her soft face. The shadow above her also had tears going down its eyes. Slowly the shadow leaned down and picked Kagome up bride style carrying her out of the well house to what seemed to be a small house next to it. All Kagome could do was hold on to this person, she never wanted to let go..and in her heart she knew she would never ever let this person go. She smiled into the shadows shoulder, hugging herself close to what seemed to be a woman. Slowly she was let down, to lay on a small bed, and then she saw the pretty green eyes she had been longing to see. Sango sat down by her just looking in her eyes. It had been years, oh how Sango had grown. Sango's hair was still the same, as always. Her eyes…seemed wiser, yet so sad…and happy. She wasn't wearing her normal demon slayer armor, she had on a small dress black and red. They stayed like that for a few min, just looking into eachothers eyes, but then something happened that shocked Kagome. Sango was kissing her a full on kiss, something she had dreamed about. It was – soft, and loving. Before Kagome knew it she was on her back and Sango was kissing her still. She slowly rapped her arms around Sango's neck melting into the kiss. All to soon however did it end and once again she was looking into Sango's green eyes. Sango smiled at her, a soft sweet smile. She was glad that she could see Sango. Kagome leaned forward and kissed Sangos lips and whispered, "You have no idea…how many years I've wanted to do that." Sango laughed, something she hadn't done in a very long time. She smiled, "Oh Kagome…if I could have told you sooner…I mean…I love you." She paused, "I didn't know how to tell you, you were dieing in my arms…I was….was….scared you were gonna die." Kagome took Sango in her arms holding her softly, kissing the top of her head. She nuzzled her hair, "Sango, how could I die with you protecting me?"

Well, I'm gonna stop there! Sorry! 3


End file.
